Guess What?
by Jay Foren
Summary: A poetry guessing game. Send guesses in with a review for in story recognition. Thank to you to all my wonderful reveiwers, for bringing the story up to 400 reveiws! You guys are amazing!
1. Chapter 1!

A beast he has become.

A wolf,

Rapidly tearing,

Biting,

Clawing for the blood to leave,

Sword in hand,

Shield in other,

Yes,

A beast he has become.

* * *

><p><em>I have fallen in love with this idea.<em>

_I type random pieces of poetry like this and upload one every three days. You guess what I'm talking about in a reveiw (It can be a place, a person, or an item.) and when you guess correctly (Or come close and I see where you're coming from.) I put your name in the top of the next chapter as well as what the poem was about and any relatively close guesses. At the end of every chapter I give you three clues about that chapter. What colour I typed it in, what it is, (Item, person or place) and what game it's from. Your three hints for this chapter are:_

_1. A green similar to grass_

_2. Person_

_3. Any game (I'm waiting for you, person who guesses Zelda!)_


	2. Chapter 2!

_Yes, yesterdays was really obvious. It was Link. (of course) The people that got it right are-_

_TwilightWakerofTime_

_airbender552_

_LEva114_

_Thanks! The last one (And this one, cause it's SUPER obvious. AGAIN!) was more of a tester to see if people liked the story as well as familarize the rules._

_One more thing, I apoligize but I can't credit anonymous veiwers. I've taken the ability for them to reveiw off of my profile. SORRY!_

* * *

><p>A gentle touch,<p>

A wise word,

That is the queen of it all,

She will not fall.

A spoken spell,

A graceful move,

She stands tall.

A long shadow she casts,

An eternal queen,

Her portrait on the wall.

* * *

><p><em>Your three clues are:<em>

_A light lilac_

_Person_

_Any game_


	3. Chapter 3!

_The last chapter was Zelda! I'm sad now however because the only person who guessed was-_

_LEva114 (Who was correct)_

_And you want to know the really sad thing? Two people both favorited and alerted the story last chapter. Neither of them reveiwed. :(_

* * *

><p>Frozen,<p>

Unfound,

Freezing to the touch.

Unmoving,

The land is thirsty,

But it is frozen.

* * *

><p><em>Some changes have been made to the rules.<em>

_A: I have added to more categories of stuff which to guess from. Enemies and tribes. I will continue to inform you of what category the poem answer falls under. (This one is a place!)_

_B: For sake of this remaining a challenge, I have erased the other two hints. You will now have to pull up all your knowledge of LOZ to guess correctly._

_C: You may not guess for past chapters. If you send in a guess for past chapters you will not be credited._

_That is all._

_-Jay Foren_


	4. Chapter 4!

_Sorry guys, no one got it correct. I don't know what Snowpeak is so I couldn't credit the answer. If the answer your guessing is past the water temple in TP, It's probably not it. The place I was thinking of was the Ice cavern in OOT._

_LEva114 came really close with Zora's domain._

* * *

><p>A child,<p>

A small child.

A Wise child,

An intelligent child.

A friendly child,

A powerful child.

A child older than her time,

Yet she is but a child.

How could this be?

* * *

><p><em>This is ovbiously a person.<em>

_-Jay Foren_


	5. Chapter 5!

Annoying,

She doesn't get how.

Just wants to help,

Be part of a grand plot,

Do her job.

Annoying,

Now how is that?

* * *

><p><em>Another character whose portrayal ticks me off. Will the list ever end?<em>

_-Jay Foren_


	6. Chapter 6!

_I am so Sorry! I totally was just so excited to update I forgot to do the credits and the clue for last chapter. *cries* Down below I have notes for everyone who got the answers correct. Thoren, you better read yours, everyone else is optional._

_The correct answer for chapter four was Saria. The correct answers were:_

_LEva114: In response to your question, no I don't do repeats. I feel like I'm typing your name for every chapter . . . Not that it's a bad thing!_

_TwilightWakerofTime: When people open this section of the site, they tend to look at the first three pages. I want to keep my story in those first three pages so more people read it and I get more reviews._

_Crystal114: Just tell me if you think it's too hard 'kay?_

_And chapter five was Navi._

_Shining Dahlia: One guess only! _

_LEva114: Me and my friends like to laugh at her too. I don't mind her though. That's probably because my games glitched so I can get her with my sword . . ._

_TwilightWakerofTime: HATE TINGLE. MUST KILL TINGLE!_

_Thoren Quill: Thoren, you're my friend so I won't kill you . . . NO REVIEWING ON PAST CHAPTERS! I take the former quote back, you better run. Ch3- OOPs. What possessed you to write that after finding out that you're not supposed to?_

* * *

><p>A daughter of the sands,<p>

Spirits high.

She loves her home,

It's a shame it won't last.

* * *

><p><em>Person. I apologize for the extremely long author notes . . .<em>


	7. Chapter 7!

_I was almost grounded. Count yourselves lucky I got off of it._

_Last chapter was Nabooru. Here are the correct answers and messages to those people._

_Shining Dahlia: It's okay. I counted you as right but I thought I'd warn you for future reference._

_KowalSkip9: I'm glad you found it too. _

_LEva114: I do as well even though I'm not very good at them._

_TwilightWakerofTime: No you're lucky. You're right. Congrats._

_Thoren Quill: Even though you didn't review, you're sitting beside me, making me write this. Good job._

_You also did guess while you were sitting beside me. That's probably not fair because you knew the answer but whatever._

* * *

><p>Beings of stone,<p>

Souls eating away at their core,

Until they are awakened.

They put up a valiant battle,

But the other always wins.

* * *

><p><em>Enemy. There are a couple different ones I might accept.<em>


	8. Chapter 8!

_The three enemies I would have accepted last chapter were Armos, Beamos, or Iron Knuckle. The correct answers were:_

_TwilightWakerofTime: *looks at your username* Have you played Skyward Sword yet? *Smiles innocently*_

_LEva114: I know it does. I don't get the second line of your review._

_KowalSkip9: I didn't even notice!_

_ShiningDahlia: The only person who didn't guess armos! I also find out that people are cheating and looking at others reviews! Thank you!_

_fateinhour: You got it correct. Sorry, but I don't have anything else to say to you._

_Crystal114: I'll give you the benefit of the doubt._

* * *

><p>Mortals see her as beautiful,<p>

Groveling at her feet.

She gives them gifts,

Both magical and not,

But they won't go away.

* * *

><p><em>Person . . . Creature . . . Thing . . . yeah . . .<em>

_RULE CHANGE: If I tell you there are multiple answers, you may guess twice._


	9. Chapter 9!

_The correct answer for last chapter was Great Fairy. The correct answers were:_

_fateinhour: That's sort of the point. She's kind of ugly actually . . ._

_TwilightWakerofTime: You got the hint. I like your username, I was just joking around._

_Crystal114: Well, I didn't label them on my word processor, so I keep having to reread them and guess for myself. It's kind of fun actually!_

_Thoren Quill: Cheater._

_You guys should have had a chapter three days ago. Sorry!_

* * *

><p>Crazy,<p>

He was the one that agreed to her,

Not crazy,

Love-struck and hurt,

Not crazy,

Saddened,

Tell me,

How is she crazy?

* * *

><p><em>ll my list of underestimated and over hated characters ever end? Probably not.<em>

_-Jay Foren_


	10. Chapter 10!

_Last chapter was Ruto.. And I'm so happy! I broke the five reviews a chapter record. Thanks guys!_

_And now … for my turn at shameless advertising! Yep, go to my reviews, click on Thoren Quill's name and read her poetry story! Sorry Thoren, but that's all I can do for you._

_Here are the winners._

_TwilightWakerofTime: I'm going to upload this, with a completely different message and all of a sudden I look at your, happens to be spelt wrong name. Good thing I caught it! There is a lot of characters that I think are underestimated in the Zelda universe. In one story, they could all be portrayed as senseless idiots, but in the next they could be a very deep person._

_LEva114: I was telling Thoren the list of winners. Her, being the person she is, screams out "You forgot LEva!" (Because you review so much we've started to just call you that. Tell me if it bothers you and we'll stop.) Jeesh was my Mom ticked. Apparently we were supposed to be studying . . ._

_Crystal114: Even though I like Ruto, something about that engagement creeps me out . . ._

_Fateinhour: Huh?_

* * *

><p>Informative,<p>

Two faces to the world.

A guide,

Shows the direction.

Likes to tell others,

Of things they don't care,

They don't listen,

And end up hearing it all again.

* * *

><p><em>Again, person. This is the only Zelda character I actually hate.<em>


	11. Chapter 11!

_LEva114: He's the only character I actually hate._

_TwilightWakerofTime: Sisters are very reliable. I kinda know what you mean. I'm an only child but I have sister figures._

_fateinhour: No swearing please. Next time I will disqualify you._

_Crystal114: Yeah, the face thing is creepy . . ._

* * *

><p>Running,<p>

Wild,

Responds to the call,

No longer wild,

A tame beast,

Responding to the call of her master.

* * *

><p><em>Only SIX PEOPLE! SERIOUSLY! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! <em>


	12. Chapter 12!

_Yo. The answer was Epona. _

_CHALLENGE: For this chapter, with your review, I'd like you to send me a list of who you think are the top twenty main characters in LOZ Ocarina of Time. If you haven't played the game, don't worry about it._

_LEva114: We all do._

_TwilightWakerofTime: I have a list I've written up before hand. When I go to upload I just put the one that's next on the list. (I hadn't even read Thoren's poem yet!)_

_Pander Bear: Yay! New people are reviewing on my story!_

_fateinhour: I don't know why I love that horse, but I do. She'd be even betterif she was black and white though . . . I know! Dark Link's horse shall be black and white!_

_Temporal Flickerbat: Even more new people!_

_Link's Little Brother: I'm getting new people! *Goes under table and starts muttering about how happy she is*_

* * *

><p>A being of great strength,<p>

Makes their home in the fire,

A burning tail,

Scales all over,

An enemy easily defeated.

* * *

><p><em>Enemy. Couple I might accept. Feel free to guess twice.<em>


	13. Chapter 13!

_**From now on, bold means important. **_

_Ode to people who guessed Volvagia: You are completely, and utterly wrong for these reasons._

_A: He is not easily defeated. The stupid dragon killed me like a hundred times! Can you spell stuck in fire temple for three months? By the end, I knew his attack pattern by heart and still couldn't beat him._

_B: He does not have scales. He (He?) is just a creepy flaming snake._

_C: He doesn't really have a tail . . ._

_**So only two people got it correct! Dondongo**__! (I'm going to count XxTriforce-ofPowerxX's answer because it makes sense.)_

_Thoren Quill: How is a Goron an enemy? The Hunger Games fandom is a good one to be on. I posted a story at 9:28 last night. I got a review one minute later at 9:29._

_XxTriforce-ofPowerxX: Although your answer wasn't one I had thought of, it makes sense._

_**No one answered my challenge. I'm depressed now. Send me in that list of top twenty Ocarina of Time characters!**_

* * *

><p>Lurching, crawling on the ground.<p>

They don't injure you,

Feet pass right through.

A holding cell,

Tries to help others.

You're likely gone already,

While their jelly lies on the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enemy. Send in suggestions if you want.<strong>_

_**-Jay Foren**_


	14. Chapter 14!

_Correct answer was chuchu, chu, whatever._

_LEva114: There sort of all the same thing. Me and Thoren have an everlasting war; chuchu, or chu._

_nine-taileddemonfox1597:Yep_

_Pander Bear_

_fateinhour: Don't worry; I like reading your reviews._

_Thoren Quill_

_TwinSky27: Thank you for your list._

_TwilightWakerofTime: Chu-chus don't actually cause you damage in Skyward, they just trap you for other enemies._

_.Shadow: Thanks!_

* * *

><p>The shadows,<p>

Lurk,

Around every corner.

The evil hidden in the night of day,

The monster under the stairs.

Hide,

The blood on the wall,

Wants its revenge.

Chopped and tortured,

Hidden down below.

The spirits of the anguished,

Want their revenge.

* * *

><p><em>This is my favorite poem so far! Place.<em>


	15. Chapter 15!

_The correct answers were either *pause and drumroll* The Bottom of the Well of the Shadow Temple!_

_LEva114: Cool! My house is flocked by giant ravens I often give Zelda names to . . . The biggest fattest one is Ganondorf. I highly doubt it's the same crow I call that . . ._

_TwilightWakerofTime: The monster under the stairs thing is a metaphor I use to create dread and lead to dreadful places. It's the way I've been taught to do poetry. You can see blood on the wall in the well? Cool!_

_fateinhour: "Here lies Hyrule's bloody history of war and greed." Sounds kinda creepy. All the doors have to remind you of it to . . ._

_Pander Bear: Ocarina's my favorite game._

_RoseWing-chan-I know._

_Here's a less creepy one for you guys._

Peaceful,

The blue,

Could go on,

Forever and ever.

Until it disappears out of sight.

But you have to try and reach the other side,

And when you do,

You're disappointed.

How could such beauty not go on,

Forever and ever?

But then the storm comes,

It's no longer blue and beautiful,

Now dry and barren.

You bring the blue back.

And again you wonder,

How could it not go on,

Forever and ever?

_Place. Guess what the storm represents and I'll be extra happy!_

_-Jay Foren._


	16. Chapter 16!

_Last one was Lake Hylia. Because I'm getting annoyed with people guessing from games I haven't played (Not your fault) Here's a list of the games I'll use._

_Skyward Sword, Majora's Mask, Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, Phantom Hourglass._

_I'd say a Link to the Past, but I can't claim to have finished that game._

_Therefore, if you guessed something I was too lazy look up, I'll just assume you weren't messing with me and give it to you._

_fateinhour: Oh sorry! I wasn't meaning to correct you! I know because I'm playing OOT over again and I'm stuck in the shadow temple . . . How embarrassing!_

_Kiba Wolf: Because it says in the beginning that if people review, I'll refer to them. This is my way of not having to go over every single chapter in the story and give everyone reference in every chapter, yet not lose angry followers. I also don't like the fact that if past chapters are up, people can just look at the next one and review the correct answer. (Not like I have a clue why someone would do that?) I guess you're right there, and anyone who would like to comment on the writing is welcome. I didn't say no reviewing on past chapters, just no guessing on past chapters. Thank you for your review._

_thespiritmaiden_

_TwinSky27: Correct and Correct! Don't worry about it; I have a few followers who only review every three or so chapters!_

_RoseWing-chan_

_LEva114: I tried that once, Thoren threw a stick at me . . ._

* * *

><p>A little kid they say,<p>

He's not.

He's the leader,

They follow him.

If they cross him,

They'll be sorry.

That one he hates

Especially.

Knows he's not

One of them.

Doesn't want him in his tribe,

Taking away it's honour.

* * *

><p>Person.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17!

_Last chapter was Mido. Because I only have five minutes to get this updated, everyone had it right, no time to do big long glorious author note. . ._

Hand grasps hilt,

Pulls,

Nothing.

Try again,

All of your strength,

Much of it,

None.

You can pull no more.

You realize you cannot,

Pull it from it's home.

Realize that all your

Fantasizing,

About saving

Your tribe,

Is false.

So you go further,

Looking for another prize.

As desperation sets in,

You see one,

But when you,

Touch it,

It becomes three.

Make your choice now,

Which one would you have?

_It's the person, not the things._

_I've been contemplating using this one for a long time. It's not canon, but I think I've given you all the necessary clues to figure it out._


	18. Chapter 18!

_Ganondorf! Big thanks to everyone for a hundred reviews! _

_TwilightWakerofTime: I've been contemplating doing that one for a long time! Oh and, Thoren is sorta a cross between a non-blood sister, my constant companion, my partner in crime, and my best friend if that helps anything!_

_fateinhour: _

_LEva114: I didn't want to do a typical "He destroys the world" poem but I didn't want to be totally out there._

_RegularGirl_

_Thoren Quill_

_TwinSky72: Thanks!_

_RoseWing-chan: Yep!_

_nine-taileddemonfox1597: Don't worry about it!_

_SushiLoverForLife: Depends on the type of portrayal._

* * *

><p>Their home,<p>

It floats.

Reminds him of good times,

When he soared through the clouds on his trusty friend.

He always goes backs to his home,

And

Wonders

Where did time go?

* * *

><p><em>This is the place, not the person!<em>


	19. Chapter 19!

_I finished the chapter plan for this story! So in other words welcome to SEASON TWO! Season two will feauture a new category: Pairings. And because those are hard for me to write, it will also feature new places and characters that were not on the original plan!_

_Last chapter . . . Skyloft I believe._

_TwinSky72: OoT's my favorite game._

_fateinhour: Do you have paper routes were you live? If so, just get a route and you can spend as much money as you want! (Not literally)_

_TwilightWakerofTime: I have issues with the above view Zelda's. That's why I never finished a Link to the Past._

_2crzY4U: I'm stuck in there too! A little while ago I thought someone who had bought the game 3 months after me had caught up to me and I flipped. It turned out he was in the first part. Thank you for answering the challenge, even though I scrapped that idea for the second season thing. Nabooru? She's my favorite Zelda character. I got seriously ticked when I heard there was no Gerudo in TP. In my mind, I like to imagine Sheik and Zelda are 2 different people._

_RegularGirl:_

_Hollow Serenade_

_LEva114: You're right . . . It would've been. I was wondering yesterday, would you be able to correctly compare a water chuchu to a jellyfish?_

* * *

><p>Fighting for their lives,<p>

His mind, their sanity, her love

He fights for their world,

Her beliefs lie with him, sleep.

They're fighting for all they know.

* * *

><p><em>Couple. If you guys want, you can suggest pairings, but I won't do anything with Child Saria or Navi.<em>


	20. Chapter 20!

_Answer=Zelink._

_LEva114: Dunno. I'm playing a game (Skyward) while making a list of creepy enemys, and all of a sudden, a chuchu waddles up to me. Of course, the first thing I thought was "Oh yeah, it's totally going to the top of my list." So ten hours later, I have a weirdo list with the word CHUCHU at the top in uppercase big bold letters. I am such a geek!_

_2CrzY4U: I couldn't tell what your guess was . . . Have you ever wondered how the harp is so tiny? If you go to an actual orchestra performance, they're like five feet tall. I don't think Link could lug that around with him, bottomless pack or not. You think that sucks? Have you ever finished a temple in a day, then have your game die before you save? It SUCKS! MM has to be the only game Zel is absent for._

_RegularGirl_

_fateinhour _

_Hollow Serenade: One guess please!_

_RoseWing-chan: ?_

* * *

><p>He is feared, a god.<p>

Though not in his eyes,

In his eyes,

He wants more.

Needs more.

Pitiful mortals they run,

Too scared to realize that he has

A reason to be doing this.

That he just wants to right the wrongs done to those he loves.

And she's the thief,

What better prize than a god's heart?

So she tries and tries to get him to stop cease fire,

And she knows he's breaking down his walls,

So she gets ready to infiltrate,

And,

Oh goddesses,

Is thievery all she knows?

* * *

><p><em>Couple. Does anyone do band? I'd be interested to find out what instruments you play!<em>


	21. Chapter 21!

_Last chapter=Ganondorf and Nabooru. Does anyone have a pet name for that?_

_TwilightWakerofTime: Usually the first one is simple. Remember last time? Well, I played guitar for a total of three weeks before I quit, (I still dread the sound of that instrument!) And next year in grade seven band comes up as an optional. I'm thinking of playing flute or trumpet._

_Hollow Serenade: Viola is another instrument that interests me. However, I can't play it because I hate strings, and strings hate me. I had an experience with the guitar, never want to go there again . . ._

_LEva114: This is my second favorite Zelda pairing. The first is Zelgan . . . I think you can tell I like Ganondorf . . . _

_TwinSky72: She usually is. Depends on how you look at her. I have a MidLink one ready to go! (Though not neccesarily next)_

_fateinhour: I am so SORRY! I would have typed something for you, but then I started freaking out because my computer was about to die, and just quickly finished typing. Don't worry, I love reading your reviews! You're one of the only people that followed this story since the beginning!_

_2CrzY4U: I have a screwed up sense of humour, and that's why I like them together. Water Temples? I beat the one in OoT in one night, have been stuck in the one in TP for three months, haven't gotten to the one SS yet, and stopped playing ST and MM because of them. You know what I hate more than them though? Fire temples. At least the water can't hurt you, the fire? You jump in and you're dead._

_hlf149_

_RoseWing-Chan: It's alright, I gave it to you anyways!_

* * *

><p>He may be a fragment of his mind,<p>

But that doesn't mean he can't do his own magic,

Can't make his own feelings,

Can't have a smile play his lips.

He may be a fragment,

But he is whole with her.

And she's the child from the forest,

Forgotten,

Impatient to be remembered.

She's older now of course,

The flows of time caught up.

She'd had a part to play,

But she's still jealous,

After all,

It wasn't nearly as big as his.

Together they feel whole, important.

But inside they know,

They're just using each other,

To secure one's needs.

That's okay with them though,

Because they're both getting something out of it.

* * *

><p><em>Creepy couple. Note the words "Older Now"<em>

_Interesting fact: If you type these two into the k-t search engine, you get 9 stories. (As of now. It could change!)_


	22. Chapter 22!

_SariaXDark Link. Would the pet name for that be SarDLink?_

_TwilightWakerofTime: I don't like doing pairings with child Saria (Have one coming up anyways, ran out of pairings *sigh*) Well I'm learning to play an instrument from scrap so yeah . . . I changed my mind. Now I want the Piccolo. _

_TwinSky72: Every good story_

_Gotta have that big bad and that damsel in distress,_

_But what 'bout the hero,_

_Is he that important? Awesome song._

_RoseWing-chan: I know. Creepy couple was written at the bottom of last chapter _

_fateinhour: Did I imply that? I didn't think so . . . Personally, my favorite major enemy is Gohma while my favorite goddess is Din. (Cause I'm big on the Gerudo and girl power. Farore doesn't seem to be that big on it while Nayru seems to compress it. Interesting seeing how she's the only one with a female chosen!)_

_Hollow Serenade_

* * *

><p>They're not all that different,<p>

Even though she claims she's smarter than him.

But how would she know?

She's been locked up all this time.

While he's been out roaming.

So now they're done.

And there's this big fancy temple around them.

Except she's in a fancy (MuchLikeTheTemple) pedestal,

While he's a big piece of metal on the floor.

They're playing games to pass the time.

And like she said she would,

She wins every time.

But maybe it's because he's letting her win,

It's that he knows every answer.

But he lets her win,

Because it's the least he can do.

* * *

><p><em>Couple Of Epicness. Even though one of them has a lipstick dispenser in their tongue . . .<em>


	23. Chapter 23!

_HEY. LISTEN to ME! *everybody's eye twitches across the world, even though most are unsure why*_

_Sorry for the long pause thing. That was because I was studying for tons of tests, and the anxiety that comes with both report cards and interviews was flowing through my veins. I aced ELA. I'm happy. Gym, not so much. _

_FIXGhirahim._

_2CrzY4U: Mine is Midna and Sheik. I don't think I can write poetry for that . . ._

_TwilightWakerofTime: I think it's GhiraFi._

_LEva114: I like the idea of them running around as children doing misdeeds. It funny. (That was supposed to be improper)_

_Thoren Quill:? Huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?huh?_

* * *

><p>Sure<p>

Maybe it was

Accidental

They fell in love

Maybe

It was never meant to be

Maybe not even the goddesses saw it coming

So odd it was they loved.

So they pretend

Pretend the Hero won't come

(Because this was prophesized)

And whisk her away

Forever.

* * *

><p><em>WARNING: This is at the bottom, because it's not necessarily important.<em>

_Another awesome thing in my life: Magazine sales._

_Even though I don't ever sell any, other kids do. Our principal, whom is epic, has offered that if we sell three thousand dollar's worth, he will wear a Calgary Flames jersey, which he hates. Even further at four thousand, he and my idiotic gym teacher (whom I hate) will dye their hair any colour of the student body's choice. And then at five thousand, he'll shave his head._

_I sit back and reap the awards . . ._


	24. Chapter 24!

_Last Chapter=ZelGan, which is my second favorite pairing and is to epic to be put into words._

_LEva114: Don't worry about it; they're technically here so you can read other people's answers. It's not like I'd put anything about personal in these. (I'd PM that.) Was it your story? Gosh, I can't remember. Ever since I read it, I think I gained an addiction to 'Shidna.` _

_Thoren Quill: Guess? And die is such a strong word! You capitalized it. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's Tom Nook hunting season . . . WHAT THE HECK IS A DOMO!_

_TwilightWakerofTime: Nah, most of the kids love him! I just hate the dumb test he registers, and the preaching of "If you want to be smart, you have to be physically coordinated." Go ask your physically fit kids what they got on the math test. (With the exception of The Only Smart One) Then ask me, who is failing gym, what I got. It's 45-60 to 102. What's better?_

_2CrzY4U: Nah, he just looks like a really, really, really, really, really, __**really childish boy,**_

_fateinhour: My birthday's during spring break! (Not going to give the date)_

_TwinSky72: I would never pair her with Vaati . . . Or Bellum . . . Or Malladus . . . Cause those are kinda creepy . . ._

_Link106: Thanks!_

The farm hand huh?

You've been told to back off so many times,

And now she's resulting in full out insults.

And it's clear she's got it as bad as you.

She tells you're no good for him,

That he deserves a princess,

And all the riches and fame,

And you're such a lowly farm girl,

What can you offer a Hero?

And then you start to believe it,

And stop telling her to go away.

And soon she's walking all over

You.

Controls you.

And then he's telling you he wants to propose,

And as he starts the name

You're ready to cry

And

He gets down on his knees,

And he's saying four little words

Five syllables.

And you can only imagine her rage.

* * *

><p><em>Couple. Ya'know, I should really get of my butt and start writin' instead of just takin' from a list of em' I already have typed.<em>


	25. Chapter 25!

_I don't understand why you guys thought t'was IlLink. (Someone explain that one to me please!) It was MalLink. _

_WARNING: I had originally stated I would not do any child Saria ones. However, I have changed my mind and one will be up shortly._

_Sky's Breaker: It takes a really strict strategy to win._

_Moonlight97: Don't worry 'bout it._

_TwilightWakerofTime: Yeah, it's the same week. That's probably because you like to think of him as Zelda in every absolute way. I think of him separate._

_hlf1495: It did._

_msfcatlover: Gotta comment on your username, I love cats to! My friends gonna be so ticked when she learns I took the last cat notebook in class today._

_nine-taileddemonfox1597: Sorry if your username comes out wrong, it's acting up on Fanfiction . . . _

_This author was incorrect; however, their review was so nice I gotta comment!_

_fateinhour: Thank you so much! I have another *counts on fingers* 14-16 days to go though. Can't believe I'm almost twelve!_

_Thank you all for reviewing. This chapter broke chapter 19's record of nine reviews. It's nice to know I have such loyal followers!_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time<p>

There was the Princess,

And a Hero for her.

They fell in love,

They do in every good tale.

But you forget

About

The small town farm girl

He grew up with her.

She loved him before he met her.

She mourns his loss,

And one day she can't help asking.

Why?

Duty, he answers

Just as she expected.

And on that proud horse,

She once so carefully tended

To the point she can say it's hers,

Trots away.

* * *

><p><em>Warning, this is not MalLink again.<em>

_Does anyone know what a Domo is?_

_Oh, and by the way, I hate where I live. The publishers are incapable of getting a book out on time. The new book to one of my series (Skulduggery Pleasant) is out and I can't read it because it's not out here yet. It was out Feb. 22 in the U.K. and New Zealand, and Mar. 4__th__ in the U.S, but it doesn't come out until April 8__th__ here. How messed is that?_


	26. Chapter 26!

_Hollow Serenade_

_fateinhour: So far, my Mom's dropping major hints she's going to throw me a big party next year . . . It's kinda sad . . ._

_TwilightWakerofTime: I donj't really think of Illia as a farm girl. I think that's it. What's it for? My town doesn't have a library._

_2CrzY4U_

_LEva114: Yes, but that was the other person, not the person Link proposed to._

_Where are all my other loyal followers? I just thanked them in the last chapter! Why did they leave me?_

* * *

><p>They've been with this land for so long<p>

Protecting it

Watching it

Destroying it

It's an endless circle

Their births

Will plague the land

Forever

They are the three of the land.

* * *

><p><em>Multiple people. . . like three.<em>

_My best friend was away from school all week. So sad._


	27. Chapter 27!

_Sorry guys don't have time for messages. I'll do that in the next chapter. The answer was Link, Zel, and Ganny! _

_LEva114_

_nine-taileddemonfox1597_

_fateinhour_

_Thoren Quill _

_Hollow Serenade_

* * *

><p>They judge him too quickly.<p>

What if he had good intentions?

When this ancient

Evil

Power overtook him.

What if he didn't mean to destroy the land?

Torture and kill its people

Purge the beauty from the plains.

* * *

><p>Person.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28!

_Would it be wrong to say I have no time for messages again? Last Chapter+Answer=Ganondorf=SkullKid._

_The original answer was Ganondorf, but the wonderful fateinhour changed my mind!_

_Everyone got it correct. *Groans visibly at the thought of having to write out nine names*_

_2CrzY4U_

_Thoren Quill_

_nine-taileddemonfox1597_

_fateinhour_

_JCgurl201_

_Hollow Serenade_

_supersonic50_

_TwilightWakerofTime_

_LEva114_

_If you have a longer username that's all one word, fanfiction has been messing them up. I apoligize for anything that slips._

_That, and updates shall be scarce. I'm in two basketball camps, have an essay due in a week, a huge project due at the end of spring break, and my birthday is coming closer. *Pales considerably* What are the chances my Mom can cancel something in there? *Winks at the homework even though she knows it's impossible*_

New

How many times has he done this?

New.

A legend he is

But no one can really answer his question

This part of his soul

How many times has he done this?

_When your best friend_

_Elbows you in your face,_

_You must punch them back_

_No matter if _

_It's a game_

_Or not._

_You hear me _

_Thoren?_


	29. Chapter 29!

_Umm . . . Link I believe._

_LEva114: Oh, that was my little way of yelling at Thoren for elbowing me in the face. She always goes for the nose . . ._

_fateinhour:?. I guess when you look past the classic stereotypes all the descriptive words tend to blend into one broad term._

_2CrzY4U_

_Hollow Serenade: Yours has a space in it, so it's perfectly fine._

_Moonlight97_

_Thoren Quill: *Shrinks back in surprise* Did that seem like a romance poem to you? Let alone a Link/Link? *scarred forever*_

_I'm sorry for the late update. I've been trying to beat Kid Icarus: Uprising. It was beautiful. I loved it. You get the point. Oh, that, and I got very ill on my birthday. It's actually kinda sad, I had a couple of girls over for a sleepover the day before my birthday (The morning was my birthday), and I was the first one asleep (Around one). My Mom came down at three and all the other three were still awake. She told them to go to sleep, so one did. She came down at four, and the other two were still awake. She got both of them to go to sleep. And then, all three of them woke me up at eight to the sound of very noisy iPod. After yelling three times to shut the volume off, I went back to sleep. Again, they woke me up at ten to very noisy iPod. Shortly after, they all left and I started throwing up._

_Pleasant, isn't it?_

It wasn't her fault she fell in love.

Wasn't her fault she had a duty.

She supposes it was a teensy little bit

Her fault she got connected.

But that was all justified,

Wasn't it?

It wasn't his fault he fell in love,

Wasn't his fault he had a duty.

He supposes it was a teensy little bit

His fault he agreed.

But he had thought that was all justified,

Wasn't it?

Now she doesn't know why she's back here,

The light of the stars,

Making her hair shine like fire.

Doesn't want to wonder though,

She's fine in her own oblivion.

He doesn't know why he's back here either,

The starlight making,

His blue eyes shine like a lantern.

He does wonder though,

Maybe it's because he feels close to her here?

She's the fire,

The passion,

The guiding light.

And he's the lantern,

The safe holding hand.

They suppose it's a teensy bit their fault,

They didn't tell each other,

They were in love.

_Couple, been contemplating this one for a while._

_Short question: In Mario, anyone know how Peach changes modes so quickly? (Sporty, princessyish, helpless, begging, stand upABLE)_


	30. Chapter 30!

_MidLink or . . . DinXLink? How the heck did that get in my papers? Oh right, someone guessed it. O.O Oh, and PipitXKarane. 'Cause I can't for the life of me see their faces, and their names sound awesome._

_seqka71: I'm going to give it to you. Who's the midget? Dunno yet. I never completed that side quest in Majora's. I'd have to do considerable research. *shudders*_

_goddessharp: Yes, but at the beginning they hated each other. *TeeHee* Probably not, because Yaoi makes me uncomfortable._

_LEva114: I was really considering giving it it's own story I liked it so much. And bullocks? Does that mean a lot? Sorry, that's not a term we use here._

_fateinhour: I beat the entire game on 0.0. It was fun, but my weapons are horrible. WHATEVER YOU DO,DO NOT SET IT TO ORBITARS! And actually, it was just a standard cold. However, without proper medicine and a good immune system, that small cold can be deadly. O.O Yeah, the mute thing is annoying. I got yelled at the next day, she was just to lazy to type 'or.` _

_Kiwipichu890: Yep, you're right I'm scarred. And they're more like MOOD swings._

_TwilightWakerofTime:_ _I have decided, that after LOZ, it is my new favorite game. Did you do what I did and do it completely on 0.0? I struggle to beat the first level on 5.0!_

_Thank you again for the birthday wishes!_

* * *

><p>She fell in love with him<p>

Over the sea

Drifting in and out

On the tide.

She fell in love with him

Because he knew her

Saw her

Saved her

In a way no one

Else ever did.

* * *

><p><em>This one makes me sad for some reason.<em>

_Couple, two I'll accept. You're more likely to get the one I wish you to get than then the other one though._


	31. Chapter 31!

Telink! And guess what? I'm back in the updating hype! Sorry about how long the last chap took, I thought I had updated, and than I got grounded. Why is it called grounding anyways. I might have to look into that . . .

I thought a second corresponding pairing would be LineBeck and Johanna, but then I saw the saving part and remembered Johanna was evil . . . So I've switched the seond one to Celia and Linebeck! (Because even though it's a weird pairing, I know for a fact that people ship that . . .)

I had tought tat I only ad one more po-em. Tan I went trough my old ones, ighlighting the ones tat ad been used. I now ave fifteen more. (I like speaking like a pirate! AYE!

LEva114: Ah. It's kinda like me and those adorable accents in Harry Potter! (Coming from a person whom doesn't like the movies, but could listen to Daniel Radcliff speak all day.)

Moonlight97: Thy are. That be why I count them as thee same.

Swirlydots: Don't worry. My stories are open to everyone horrible at guessing or not.

Kiwipichu890: No, it's okay. You had every logical reason to guess that. Ugh, don't remind me. There's another fandom I'm on, and there's someone who likes to make crack pairings a lot . . .

chess300: Sorry? I don't know, as the only Tetra game I've played is Phantom Hourglass.

dragoness of storm

fateinhour: I don't understand what you're trying to ask me.

RoseWing-chan: Thanks!

Thoren Quill: Right, wrong, wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Their story is slightly like a fairy-tale,<em>

_Even though it's a slight bit gory_

_To put a child to bed without a wail._

_But they can't be sorry,_

_Because along this story_

_Is where they learned glory._

_So the story is changed_

_Along time_

_Because everyone wants the bad guy to be hanged._

_And their hero to be heroic_

_And not a fanged_

_Warrior._

_Not an animal_

_Of the night_

_Leaving blood on the black wall._

_They want to see a hero_

_Who valiantly destroys everything in his path,_

_But they don't see the math._

_That there isn't a difference,_

_Between a blood bath_

_And chivalry_

_That what he's doing has no honour that way_

_And he's proud to say,_

_That he was the one_

_That killed the evil's sun_

_Not some petty executor,_

_Who gets paid too much salary._

* * *

><p>Person. This is part one of a two part series. I have to split them up as together they are much to long.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32!

_ Hey guys. I'm really sorry, but I'm really pressed for time. I'll do messages and correct answers for both chapters next time._

Their story is slightly like a fairy-tale,

Even though it's a slight bit gory

To put a child to bed without a wail.

But they can't be sorry,

Because along this story

Is where they learned glory.

So the story is changed

Along time

Because everyone wants the princess

To sit and listen to the chimes.

And not be in there helping reclaim what is hers

Rightfully hers

From that evil oppressor.

They rather she take the extra tea

But can't they see?

What happens when there isn't any?

And she can't just wait for heroes canny.

And she must go out there

Get dirt and mud and blood

In her golden hair.

But they're not in the mood

Too even think

Of her like that

A warrior on the brink

She's not ashamed to say either

How quick she was to say me neither

To the plan to wait for an execution

And fought with her bow instead.

* * *

><p>-Jay Foren<p> 


	33. Chapter 33!

_ I'm posting two poems today, even though it's doubtful many people will get the second one._

_ Chapter 31 was Link, and Chapter 32 was Zel. I`m really sorry I do them so much, but they are the most common characters, and are here for much easier to write. You shouldn`t get a poem for one of them for a while, as I`ve typed up at least twenty more. No more pairings though. _

_I`m sorry as well, but I got a PM account, and if something is important, I will talk to you through there. No more in chapter messages. **So here is 31`s correct answers.**_

_TwilightWakerofTime_

_goddessharp_

_Swirlydots_

_Kiwipichu890_

_Sorceress Of The Fake_

_TwinSky72_

_supersonic50_

_Moonlight97_

_**And 32 . . .**_

_fateinhour_

_Great Angemon_

_LEva114_

_Sorceress Of The Fake_

_Thoren Quill_

_nine-taileddemonfox1597_

_TwinSky72_

_Thank you to everyone who`s reviewed, for 250 reviews! Thoren, of course you end up with it. If you check my summary, you`ll see I`ve updated it to thank for 200 reviews, as it seems like a bigger mark._

It's not his fault he's so lazy

And he has to do everything

(Well, the little

Girl does

Feed the

Horses

but that can't

be hard. )

So when that evil man

(He knows he's

Evil

He's not that

Stupid.)

Offers him a deal

He takes it.

(And suddenly the

Little girl

Is doing a lot more.)

All he has to

Do is breed

Spirited horses.

But then that

Stupid boy arrives

And takes his top breed

Away

And he loses the

Ranch

So he must go back under

The guise

Of being happy

To work for him.

CHALLENGE

She loves dogs

And all she wants is

for her dog to come home

as Castle Town nights

are cold.

So she'll ask a stranger

To bring him back

Pay him for trying

Reward him for succeeding.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again!<em>

_Jay Foren _


	34. Chapter 34!

_Basic answer was Ingo, challenge Mamamu Yan. Everyone got them right. I'm trying to apologize for the many Links and Zelda's and make them more obscure. However, I do know I'm not running out any time soon, as I have 41 poems waiting to go. O.O_

_ Now, back to attempting to get used to my hair. Yes, yesterday I chopped it off, and now, I can't even get my formerly shoulder length bangs behind my ear._

_ Wait a second-ah crap. Gotta give recognition. Well, here are the correct answers._

_seqka711_

_LEva114_

_Cometflight525_

_Great Angemon_

_Lynx Tiger_

_dragoness of storm_

_Swirlydots_

_chess300_

_TwinSky72_

_TwilightWakerofTime. _

_This story is really starting to rocket in viewers, followers, favorites, and reviewers. Thank you all, as at this moment, we're at 262!_

* * *

><p>Common courtesy is rare<p>

In the mountains

Cause there really

Isn't anyone

To be nice to

Up there

It doesn't help that her father wanted a

Boy

Either

And she happened

To be a girl

And then no one could find

Her Mother.

Sometimes she forgets what it's

Like to be a girl

Her father has taught her so much

About being a boy.

So she'll join a resistance

Cause it feels like that was

What she was raised

For.

* * *

><p><em>Jay Foren out!<em>


	35. Chapter 35!

_The correct answer was *yells at random kid across the room to give her a drumroll, drumroll pursues, even though it sounds more like small hands hitting plastic* Ashei! Something tells me I'm either making these too easy again, or that my reviewers are really good at this game, as mostly everyone got it right again. The correct answers were;_

_ShatteredSapphire _

_Link`s Little Brother_

_Riku16_

_airbender552_

_Great Angemon_

_LEva114_

_TwilightWakerofTime_

_So yeah, good job. _

_And it`s Monday. You`re probably wondering how I`m updating on a Monday. *A ton of viewers shout back no, while one special one screams something sounding like "You just want to brag about how you don`t have to go to school."* It's because, a long, long time ago, there was a queen that signed a document stating that Canada was a separate country. Her birthday is now called Victoria Day. *Same voice from before calls out something about my future career choices.*_

* * *

><p>Oh,<p>

Where are my cucoos

I don't see them near

I can't bring them back

As I'm allergic you see.

You think it's dumb that I do this

Naïve to my ills

My father was a farmer

Even though I wanted to own

A hotel so glorious

With satin pillows and sheets

Just like my grandmother

And the mother that ran away

But hurry

You should find my cucoos

I hate to make them wait

I'll reward you a bottle

To place in

Whatever you wish.

* * *

><p><em>Now, back to eating my honey garlic chicken wings, and wishing I didn't have school tomorrow.<em>

_-Jay Foren_


	36. Chapter 36!

_Hey. Lots of people reviewed. :)_

_Moonlight97_

_Thoren Quill_

_Gnoemchen_

_Supersonic50_

_Lynx Tiger_

_Sorceress of The Fake_

_Riku16_

_Seqka711_

_Cometflight252_

_Geat Angemon_

_LEva114_

She never quite liked being a Kokiri

And always dressed a little bit different

But still

She is loyal to the forest

So that potion belongs to it

And it must stay there

But they can have that

Thing

The stalfos man

Left behind.


	37. Chapter 37!

_Hey. I has interesting news._

_So, PerrytheSnoopyDog, Thoren Quill, and I, are all walking out for lunch break, when suddenly we see that the girls are playing basketball. Of course, I and Thoren are super excited, as we love basketball. So, we run there, and ask to join. After they brag about how they're going to win, we end up playing a game, which Perry, Thoren, and I win. However mid game, the Leader and I are standing back, when all of a sudden, she starts screaming at me._

_Where did all my reviewers go I don't know. Where did all my reviewers go I don't know. Where did all my reviewers go I don't know. Where did all my reviewers go I don't know. _

_Correct answers:_

_Great Angemon: Nah, me neither._

_LEva114_

_gnoemchen: She is._

* * *

><p>You can't go past here<p>

Or is that a letter?

Is still might be dangerous

Without a shield of metal

Because that one will burn

And the fire will reach . . .

Wait,

You say you have one

You just have to go get it?

Well go puny boy

And if you wouldn't mind

Bring me a mask for my little boy.

* * *

><p><em>Person, this poem is a fail.<em>


	38. Chapter 38!

_Woohoo! 300 people! The random award that I just thought of, goes to Kiwipichu890, for the 300__th__ review. The answer was Keaton mask soldier, otherwise known as the creepy guy who guards death mountain trail OoT. Here are our correct answers._

_Kiwipichu890: Thanks!_

_TheAudienceOfOne: I know right?_

_gnoemchen: I think they just called him the Keaton Mask Soldier._

_Mystique Madjik: It's fine, everyone plays games at their own pace. _

_KowalSkip9: Isn't OoT such a wonderful game? _

_Lynx Tiger: Not the leader of the basketball team, but merely the leader of those girls. My school has a lot of cliques in it,_

_Sky's Breaker: Yes, yes it was._

_Great Angemon: I dunno, maybe the king was cruel along with stupid._

_LEva114: If I had a nickel (5 cents in Canadian currency) for every time I wanted to kill someone in a Zelda game, but couldn't, I'd be a very rich girl._

_Along with the bringing back of messages, I am also now accepting anonymous reviewers. I shall credit them in a separate section, under whatever name they take._

* * *

><p>So many songs they composed<p>

For the family of royals

But they did one in secret

That they paid dearly for.

Killed by the evil lord

They can be found in their graves

Protecting their final secret

The Song of the Sun

* * *

><p><em>Person<em>


	39. Chapter 39!

_Someone just whispered in my ear_ _it might be a good idea to update._

_I have come to three realizations lately:_

_A= Harry Potter, Hemione Granger, and Ron Weasly, sticking their noses in other people's business since 2001._

_B=Track meet sucks._

_C= 16 people reviewed last chapter! Here are the correct answers._

_Moonlight97: Don't worry about it._

_supersonic50: Sweet joke!_

_Link's Little Brother: You aren't the only one who is coming back after a long NO SEE._

_TwilightWakerofTime: I feel like I should know what minecraft is . . ._

_dragoness of storm: Hey, it's nowhere as bad as the redeads._

_Lynx Tiger: Thanks!_

_Gnoemchen: I was thinking Composer Brothers when I did this, so I was thinking one person._

_Riku16: Yep! _

_Mystique Madjik: *smirks* Don't worry, I use those for all the games._

_Goddessharp: It's kinda like those times when you publish a story, and it gets lost in cyberspace._

_KowalSkip9: It's easily my favorite. _

_LEva114: There's so many easter eggs in Nintendo, it's hard to keep them apart. What Leroy Jenkins stunt._

_Great Angemon: They were in MM?_

All life

Belongs to her

As she brought it into a world

Of nothing but fire

And law

The third to create

The last to

Use her magic

But the most important

to us.


	40. Chapter 40!

_Something just whispered in my ear, "Update, update, give me some candy!" So, I gave the random voice I should probably be seeing a psychologist about some candy then went and updated. _

_And the answer is Farore! So here are my friends who got the answer right! (It's not just them, everyone who reviews is my friend!_

_Shenron I wish for a cabbage: Haha. Looks like we could get along!_

_Moonlight97_

_Nine-taileddemonfox1597_

_Fateinhour: It's my first final exam yea, and I've already decided they suck._

_Link's Little Brother: I figured it out! It's a computer game . . . I'm gonna guess June 1__st__ is your countries confederation date, and leave it at that._

_Thoren Quill: Leave it Thoren._

_TwilightWakerofTime: I looked it up. I know what it is now._

_Riku16: My favorite is Din . . ._

_Supersonic50: Logic will usually lead you to the answer._

_Dragoness of storm_

_LEva114: Please elaborate on video._

_Goddessharp: What's your favorite?_

_Great Angemon_

_Mystique Madjik: Is that on your account_

_Cometflight525: You did._

_I know you guys are looking for a cover, but I'm taking a graphic art class at the Uni this summer, so I might wait till then._

* * *

><p>Oh<p>

Our greed has

Placed us under a curse

Golden skulltulas

Placed around the land

If you happen to save us

You'll be rich to

But be careful

You don't become greedy

And fall under the curse

Like us.


	41. Chapter 41!

_It's the Rich family from Ocarina of Time! Their full title is the fabulously rich family, but they don't deserve that title. Only Fabulous Debbie does!_

_TwilightWakerofTime: That is why I shut those settings off. You know how frustrating it is to have DIN corrected to DIME?_

_Mystique Madjik: No one does._

_Link's Little Brother: No. And I was just confused. Got a problem with that? I hate the Annoying Orange to. However, my friend still forces me to watch them. I have nightmares . . . _

_Moonlight97: I've played small bits with my friend who owns the game, but I haven't been able to explore the story in full._

_Fatetinhour: I have a tendency to flip out at every single test. That, and these are my first ones._

_Anidnawind: No problem. If it helps you, go to Zelda Dungeon and check out the OOT character list. That's pretty much where I get all my sources. _

_Thoren Quill: . . . ? _

_Kiwipichu890: Talk about it. _

_dragoness of storm: Yep I do!_

_Shenron I wish for a cabbage _

_seqka711: I'm pretty sure he's just THE FATHER. _

_Gnoemchen: I buy it anyways. I use it to pray at night. _

_Riku15: I'm not a big fan of yaoi._

_Great Angemon: If I tried, I likely could. (Guidebook) Sadly, I don't care._

_Sorceress Of The Fake _

_LEva114: Okay. I get it now. Thank you._

* * *

><p>Heshe never wanted to hide from him,

But he/she needed to be safe.

Because what is a story without a fleeing damsel?

So he/she helps him

Even though he/she yearns to be with him

The whole way.

* * *

><p><em>This one's obvious.<em>


	42. Chapter 42!

_School is out! I-I mean . . . I-I chok-k-ed on cake . . ._

_Am I the only person that absolutely hates the new format on this site?_

_Cdbvsw: Yep._

_nine-taileddemonfox1597: Yep again._

_Riku16: I'm so sorry I messed up your name! Thank-you. Something about the yaoi universe makes me feel unsettled._

_Writerluber: Yes._

_airbender552: Yes again._

_Shenron I wish for a cabbage: TeeHee. Yes I did know that. Did you know that if you sneeze on an elephant nothing will happen? :D_

_Mystique Madjik: Actually, Zelda is supposed to look a lot like Link._

_Skafe: I haven't completed Skyward Sword yet, so I'm holding back on the idea. When I'm done, they'll rocket out like . . . I finished Skyward Sword . . . Oh, and I'll try to do the mad/deku scrub one, but there's no garuntees._

_seqka711: yeppers._

_Thoren Quill: Sheik's a HE\SHE!_

_LEva114: I wish he wasn't Zelda._

_Kiwipichu890: I like to think he's female. Wow, completely contradictory sentence. What I meant is she's female._

_Sorceress Of The Fake: You didn't guess in your review, but the sentence kind of hung off, so I guess you guessed and the computer you're using cut it off. I've already read your story. Evil Leroy Jenkins . ._

_Gnoemchen: There aren't. I have memorized the entire book._

_Moonlight97: Trust me, I've been looking for ways to play Zelda since I've been seven._

_dragoness of storm_

* * *

><p>You owe me<p>

Do you not?

_Sure_ we were young

A teensy bit naïve

But that doesn't mean you can back out on your promise,

Because Heroes aren't supposed to be liars and cheaters.

So,

I force you to marry me

Say it's on your honor

And I see her off to the edge

And realize she should be the happiest of us all

But she doesn't have the teensiest bit of a smile

On her grim looking face.

I can't help but wonder

Just what did I take?

* * *

><p><em>Pairing<em>


	43. Chapter 43!

_Thank you for reviewing. The answer was RuLink. You guys are amazing! . . . Moving on now . . . _

_I just finished spending an hour bashing this author on Yahoo! who is bound to be sued. He took pictures of random people on the streets, and criticized their fashion choice. The thing is, you look at his Twitter account, and he's a total douchebag, and people should not be looking to him for advice._

_airbender552: correct. _

_Moonlight97: I've never actually played that game. Wish for what you want, but I want a new Smash Bro's first. It's way overdue._

_Riku16: Yep._

_Gnoemchen: It is._

_Bshepetofsky: Like I've said to people in the past, I will try, but there is no garuntees._

_Sorceress Of The Fake; It's fine, mine does that all the time._

_AzraelChiaroscuro: Thanks a lot! Praise like that is what makes me really happy. My favorite is by far Ocarina, and I've memorized the plot. A lot. _

_dragoness of storm: The leader of the Link fanclub you mean?_

_LEva114: I'd look like that to, considering how she somehow *forgets* to put clothes on. Well, thank goddesses for Link, she breaks the engagement off. The BOX __thanks you__ for reviewing someone's story now! O.O _

_Charmander Wizard: so you can review more!_

_hylianprincessZ: Thanks!_

_Great Angemon: It's freaking everyone out. The box thanks you . . . What happened to clicking on the link? It's almost like everyone's wishing they didn't put picture manager, because than they likely wouldn't have done this._

_Thoren Quill_

_Guest (Anonymous reviewer) _

_TwilightWakerofTime: I hate that box so much . . ._

_seqka711_

* * *

><p>She doesn't know why she loves all<p>

Humans

For they are weak

And controlling

And wish to do naught

But destroy.

She also knows that her love for the humans

Is larger

Then her sister's loves, for knowledge, life, and greed.

However

She also knows the humans love her,

So she shall love them.

* * *

><p><em>Person<em>


	44. Chapter 44!

_Last chapter . . . Hylia._

_I'm so proud of my reviewers._

_Guest: It is._

_Cdbvsw: good logic. _

_Gnoemchen: Yeah, you're right. I just didn't know what else to associate her with. _

_RikuAnimeloverButler: I'm younger than you actually. _

_airbender552:Yep. _

_TheAudienceOfOne: Yes it is. _

_NorthernItaly: Thanks! _

_Sorceress Of The Fake: One guess please. And yes, my ipod is my baby too._

_LEva114: I never did like images on this site. I went the longest time without an account one either. Now you have to have them._

_hylianprincessZ: OOT, in my eyes, is the standard that every Zelda game should be like._

_Charmander Wizard: I will too._

_AzraelChiaroscuro: Yeah, me too. Sadly, playing, and re-beating, are two different things._

* * *

><p>She is the power<p>

The dead cold ambition

And the chosen goddess of the bringer of half-lives and sorrow and disease.

He is the bringer of everything bad in the world,

And she can't quite say she's angry with them for taking the rest,

As this is a part of her legacy

Not something she's chosen.

* * *

><p><em>Person actually. I know it's a slight bit confusing.<em>


	45. Chapter 45!

You're getting two chapters today, for multiple reasons. A- I need to send out more alerts, due to alert spamming being banned, B- As apology for not updating for so long.

So yeah, I already uploaded this, except for on the iPod, and it looked horrific, so I took it down.

Sorry I didn't do so well at updating the minute summer hit, I kinda got a little overexcited.

I also got my babysitter's permit. Yay me. (unenthusiastic)

Answer's Din or Ganondorf.

thespiritmaiden: One guess please.

Gnoemchen: Both are right.

LEva114: I know . . . sigh . . .

HylianprincessZ: I've played both, but I agree with you.

RikuAnimeloverButler: You weren't far off at all.

TwilightWakerofTime: You are so right? I would've never thought of it that way. I was thinking of your review, and who else it could be. Nayru? If you think of it really twistedly, it almost seems like it could be Nabooru, because she betrays her tribe that would hate Hylians. Sorry, since I forgave you for your rant, you'll have to forgive me for mine.

NerdyPotterfan

Shenron I wish for a cabbage: I wouldn't have, but I spend too much time on Zelda Dungeon.

cdbvsw: One guess please.

Storm dragon Eclipse: One guess please.

Airbender552

Sorceress of the Fake: No problem. Sorry, you sent me all nice praise, and I wasn't true to anything you said.

Great Angemon

Mystique Madjik

Charmander Wizard: Thanks

* * *

><p>They bow to her<p>

Not quite because she is their

Queen

But because they appreciate the

Endless nights with

The Hero

Helping to save both

Worlds.

They bow to her

Not because she is their

Queen,

But because she helped save them.


	46. Chapter 46!

_Chapter 45 is up as well. Sorry about the inconvenience. I'll do messages and correct answers for both poems in the next chapter._

_I've been working on this little list thing for a while, might as well add it with this chapter._

_HOLY CRAP! _

_Fanfiction has recently added a tab in the manage stories area, where you can go to check the alerts and favorites for a story. Of course, I had long lost track due to there so many of you. I went there and found these numbers:_

_Alerts: 37_

_Favorites: 20_

_And then the review count: 434_

_I don't think I've ever been so happy._

_Thank you to all of these site members!_

_Abi2012_

_airbender552_

_AzraelChiaroscuro_

_Banana14_

_bshepetofsky_

_Cdbvsw_

_Charmander Wizard_

_Cometflight525_

_dragoness of storm_

_fatetinhour_

_Gnoemchen_

_Great Angemon_

_hlf1495_

_hylianprincessZ_

_icearrows1200_

_JCgurl201_

_KowalSkip9_

_LEva114_

_Link106_

_Moonlight97_

_Mystique Madjik_

_nine-taileddemonfox1597_

_NorthernItaly_

_Pander Bear_

_PerryTheSnoopyDog_

_RikuAnimeloverButler_

_seqka711_

_Shadow-the-Dark-One_

_Shenron I wish for a cabbage_

_Shining Dahlia_

_Skafe_

_Sky's Breaker_

_Sorceress Of The Fake_

_TheAudienceOfOne_

_TheShadowEclipse_

_Thoren Quill_

_TwilightWakerofTime_

_Swirlydots_

_thespiritmaiden_

_Zevran_

_Jesterjokerpoker_

_Storm dragon Eclipse_

_TheAudienceOfOne_

_Writerluber_

_Kiwi and a Random Penguin_

_Blackcat8991_

_Link's Little Brother_

_Andinawind_

_Lynx Tiger_

_Goddessharp_

_ThatZDFan_

_ShatteredSapphire_

_TwinSky72_

_Hollow Serenade_

_2CrzY4U_

_Hylian's Hero_

_SPYRO the purple savior_

_RoseWing-chan_

_Msfcatlover_

_hlf1495_

_hurricaneclaw_

_MasterIcePhoenix_

_SushiLoverForLife_

_Kiba Wolf_

_Pander Bear_

_xXTriforce-of-PowerXx_

_ .Shadow_

_Crystal114_

_Apalalanz_

_Temporal Flickerbat_

_MrsKikuHonda_

_JaneXme_

_Leina16_

_That's 71 names. Sorry if anyone got put on twice or something . . ._

* * *

><p>She had only wanted payback<p>

On the one who had left her

Stolen from her

SAVED HER.

So she'll aboard his ship

And that little green boy shall pay

For protecting that

Man who

Saved her

Stole from her

Left her.

* * *

><p><em>She's actually one of my favorite characters, which is quite surprising, seeing how she's from a Toon Link game.<em>


	47. Chapter 47!

I'm not even going to apologise. I'm just gonna get this updated before I get bored and quit.

Thoren had a birthday. Wish her well on her account.

First one was Midna. Second was Jolene. Both are awesome.

First day of school today. Cultureshock. Last year was awesome. This year very different.

Sorry about the fragments, my brain is fried.

So this is messages.

**CHAPTER 45:**

Bshepetofsky

Gnoemchen: No you're not.

The zesty shrimp

Riku Animelover Butler: I thought that the travelling portion would be the defining factor. No you don't. No you don't. You just think about it a lot!

Great Angemon

Seqka711

Mystique Madjik: Sorry about that, I didn't think it would be that bad.

Dragoness of storm: Sorry . . .

HylianprincessZ: I tried writing a few, but I'm not sure when they'll be up. Thank you!

Skafe: I'll try, but not on this story!

Sorceress of the Fake: I was excited for school too until five days ago.

Cometflight525

**CHAPTER 46:**

Seqka711

Sage-of-Spades

Linkolas: I'm full of mercy, so I'll give it to you.

HylianprincessZ: I really wanted to do Jolene, but I didn't know enough about her. So I looked her up on Zelda Dungeon. I had no clue of her backstory!

LEva114: My thoughts exactly.

Riku Anielover Butler: Yes Thankyou.

Shenron I wish for a cabbage: I don't think she's Gerudo . . . *googles*

Mystique Madjik: Yep!

* * *

><p><em>They're supposed to be building<em>

_Not fooling around_

_But they run around_

_Not a care all day_

_Not a wonder they got _

_Caught and jailed_

_And now they have to rely _

_On that _

_Kid to save them._

* * *

><p>Group of people.<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

Wow. Hardest schoolwork I have ever done, and school isn't even in full swing yet!

Gnoemchen: yep.

Gotenik: Kakariko. But still, yes.

hylianprincessZ: Thanks, hopefully you'll forgive me for this one too?

Kyogreperson: Yep.

nine-taileddemonfox1597: Yep again.

Bshepetofsky: Yes.

Shenron I wish for a cabbage: Yes.

dragoness of storm: They always were a little bit lazy I suppose . . .

Guest: Yeah.

Riku Animelover Butler: Sorry. *wince*

Thoren says Thanks, by the way. Here is normally where I would do some promotions, but I think you've all had enough chances!

Three weeks before me! How did you survive!? Oh, and lucky you. I'm stuck in French class.

Yeah, I thought I'd give you a break.

Okay, now to the hard part. I've thought about your offer, and I'd love to do it with you. However, homework and my new job is pretty much tying me down. Updates on this story are irregular as it is, and I'd love to restart playing on a basketball team when then season arises. Again, however, I told Thoren about your offer, and she seemed interested. Pm her, if the offer's still out there.

Vestasam568: *laughs* Wait, is that supposed to be a joke? I actually don't know . . .

Mystique Madjik: Yes

Sorceress Of The Fake: We're a month and a half in, and that's still all we've done.

AzraelChiaroscuro: Weird mouth thing!?

eureka93: Yep.

Sage-of-Spades: Yeah, but then I run out really quick.

TheEmptiestOfElegies :Yes.

Great Angemon: Yes.

Thoren Quill: Uh . . .Sure!

LEva114: Agreed.

airbender552: Yep.

Cometflight525: Yes it is!

_He will not believe_

_For to believe_

_Is to accept without knowing._

_And he has to know._

_It's not enough to just know though, _

_For he must experiment_

_And_

_Examine_

_And_

_Transfer all possible knowledge into _

_His mind._

_Then he gets the hero_

_And he can't help but ask some silly things_

_Like_

"_What's it like,_

_To have lived so many times?"_

_The hero is not an information _

_Hander-outer though_

_And laughs them all off._

_So, he is forced to search the half-accurate tomes again._

Uh, person I guess . . .

I don't actually know who I'm going to count this as yet. If you explain your answer, it'll likely be what I choose.


	49. Chapter 49!

I never meant to abandon this. Throughout the good year that I wrote this, I had the best teacher. She encouraged my creativity, helped me when I needed help, and praised when I didn't. Last year, after having such a great teacher, the transition into middle school was difficult. It's not like my teachers went out of their way to make me upset or anything, it's just that didn't want me to flourish like the year before. And sure, in math and science I still did okay, and in social studies I actually did better than before, but it wasn't the same.

I could always write. I wasn't amazingly good or anything, it's just that I had so much creativity, that to put a few words down on paper wasn't hard. I'd been doing it since I could, and my teacher's had always supported it with creative writing assignments.

So anyways, I might get a few chapter's down, I'll try at least, but my creativity's shot. To make matters worse, I am so not going through this to find the poems I've already written, and the ones I've used, so as not to risk putting up a duplicate, I have to completely rewrite them.

Answer is Shad.

gnoemchen: Cool! What`s your native language, if you don't mind me asking?

hylianprincessZ: Seems like a good definition. I was never fond of him.

RikuAnimeloverButler: I`m not familiar with that character.

Sorceress Of The Fake: yep.

LEva114: I wanted to see if anyone would come up with anyone else.

She never understood the Hylians

How could one have everything

Lavish apartments and jewelry

Children born healthy,

And raised with food in their stomach

Yet still be greedy for more?

How could one be so power hungry,

When they have everything they could ask for?

She does not know,

And unlike him,

She doesn't really care to know.

They sicken her.

So how,

Is it in the end

She helps them?

Is it a greater sense of responsibility?

Does she feel obligated to betray her own tribe,

Practically bury them with her actions?


End file.
